


Holy Fuck He's Round Hahah

by piss_lord



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, mostly gundham/sonia lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Sonia decides to prepare a fine, Novoselic feast for her classmates; a request for someone on Discord.





	Holy Fuck He's Round Hahah

It wasn’t much of a stretch to say the students trapped on Jabberwock Island weren’t exactly thrilled about their situation. Though there were attempts to make light of their situation, there was always a heavy cloud of darkness hanging over their collective heads; or at least, that’s how Sonia Nevermind saw it. It wasn’t as if she liked the situation any more then her classmates - far from it, actually - but it still put a frown on her face to see her friends and familiars so unhappy and worrisome. After all, it was a royal’s duty to put her subjects’ best interest first. For a while, she quietly pondered methods to cheer them up, to at least help them briefly forget their grim situation, before the solution hit her like a stroke of lightning. Perhaps she could share the cuisine of her home country, which surely wouldn’t be difficult considering her extensive knowledge of her home land’s native food, as well as the generous amount of supplies offered by Monokuma, the ‘person’ spearheading their imprisonment.

Sure, it wasn’t anything grandiose or overly ambitious, but she knew for certain that Novoselic foods never failed to cheer her up when she was feeling down. Hopefully she could be able to spread some of her joy to those she believed deserved it most.

That night, while her classmates slept, Sonia wasted no time and slipped into the restaurant inside Hotel Mirai, claiming the kitchen as her territory for the time being with bags upon bags filled to the brim with ingredients in tow. Following this, there wasn’t a moment that passed where she wasn’t occupied with her preparations - constantly, she was cutting, dicing, washing, boiling, frying, and baking, and doing such with an almost inhuman vigor. Sonia was unquestionably proud of her heritage and even prouder of her abilities as a princess and a leader to the point where she wouldn’t give up her title for the world, but as she worked, she couldn’t help but smile at the idea of replacing Teruteru as the ultimate chef; sporting an adorable chef’s outfit everywhere she went, and being able bake cakes that reached the ceiling. 

No matter how much time had passed, the princess’ high energy never wavered and continued to fuel her throughout the duration of the night. Dish after dish, platter after platter, she pumped them out at shocking speeds. Trays topped with a wide assortment of foreign delicacies littered the tabletops in the dining room in no time at all, a banquet comprised of nothing but Novoselic’s finest foods. And it was all for her dearest classmates to enjoy. Not just that, but the princess made sure to pour her heart and soul into each and every one of the meals, giving them a spark of love that she was certain would make them taste even better. By the time she was finished, the sun had already begun to creep over the horizon, allowing her a clearer view of her handiwork.

Upon sliding the last platter onto the nearest table, she sighed and lightly brushed her hands along her dress, before stepping back to admire the impressive spread. It looked like something directly out of a fancy food magazine, a fact that made her beam with pride. “I must say, this is most definitely a job well done!” She proclaimed to no one in particular, her expression proud. 

Suddenly, the noise of footsteps and parting doors sounded out, leading her to curiously peek over her shoulder. Sure enough, she was met with the sight of her fellow students pouring into the buildings, chatting amongst each other; exceptions were Chiaki, who idly tapped away at her portable game console, and Hiyoko, who as per usual, endlessly pestered Mikan. However, as soon as the sight of Sonia’s banquet came into view, a silence fell over the students, their collective gazes fixated on the many plates and platters.

It was an odd sight to be sure, with all sorts of foreign-looking foods laid on display before their eyes. They bore witness to the meats, vegetables, and pastries; recipes unfamiliar to the ultimates, with some of the foods being tinted unnatural shades such as blue or green, and some of the meat-based dishes appeared to be leaking with an unidentified black substance. And that wasn’t even describing the peculiar scent looming high above the class, one that wasn’t exactly bad per say, but didn’t resemble anything they had smelt before. Because of these circumstances, it took a few of the students a handful of moments to understand that the objects in front of them were meant for eating. 

“Um…” Hajime turned to the princess. “Sonia, did you prepare all of this?”

In response, she clasped her hands together and offered an assured nod, complete with a dainty smile gracing her lips. “Why, yes I did! I know our situation isn’t the happiest, as I too would want nothing more then to flee from this dreadful place, but it pained me to see your unhappy faces, which is why I prepared all of this!”

“But what is it, exactly?” Fuyuhiko asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow. “I know it’s all food, but I sure as hell haven’t seen any of this before in my goddamn life, and it doesn’t look anywhere close to edible. I hope you’re not expecting us to eat it.” 

Ignoring his comment, Sonia turned to look at her handiwork once more, her smile prouder than ever. “It’s only Novoselic’s finest dining, brought to this very island. Clean-cut  niaofsteinne , hot and piping reawalesnea… It all just looks so good, does it not?”

“Um, Miss Sonia,” Kazuichi piped up. “As much as I really want to eat your - totally amazing, by the way - cooking, which I’m sure no professional chef in the world could match, I think I might be allergic to some of this stuff… nothing personal, though.” 

“Sorry, but I can’t be sure it’s good for my low-fiber diet, so I’m gonna have to pass…” Nekomaru mused as he mindlessly scratched at the bridge of his nose. 

“And I’m not really hungry,” Chiaki sleepily added. “I really want to beat the final boss and take care of all the endgame side quests before I do anything else…” 

“Ugh, what _ is _ that? This is all just so gro-oss! I think I’m gonna barf…!” Hiyoko cried.

The dancer slammed a fist to her mouth, and subsequently tore out of the room as if her life depended on it. A good number of students were quick to follow in her footsteps, some offering small apologies to the princess before making their way out of the hotel while others wasted no time and left without a second thought. Though she was offered some sympathetic looks from Kazuichi, Chiaki, and Hajime before they slipped from view, it did little to tame the brewing shame in her chest. 

One notable exception, however, appeared to be Gundham Tanaka, the ultimate breeder; while the other students wormed their way out of the dining room with no apparent interest in touching the alien cuisine, leaving Sonia quiet and more visibly disappointed by the moment, he simply stood there with crossed arms and a peculiar smirk. The fact he was the only one to remain drew her attention. 

“Very well, temptress. I will partake in your deadly trial.” A fierce expression suddenly crossed his pale face. “I, Gundham Tanaka, will conquer the feast of demons and reign supreme over the unrelenting fires of Hell!” 

Almost immediately, stars filled her blue eyes and her lips curled into a wide smile. “Oh, is that so? I am so very grateful for your offer, Gundham!” She extended her delicate arms and took his hands into hers, resulting in a small yet surprised gasp from him. “I can understand why the others would be hesitant in tasting Novoselic foods, since I’m very much sure you are all used to eating Japanese cooking, but the fact you’re willing to give my dishes a chance means the entire world to me.” 

A blush ghosted his cheeks, but he was able to dispel of his growing embarrassment with a brief clear of the throat. “Yes, of course. No mere mortal would be able to handle the sheer power flowing from your handiwork, Sonia - a Supreme Overlord of Ice such as myself would have no issue dealing with it.”

“How splendid! We’d best get started now, since there’s quite a lot that you need to get through.” Still gripping his hand, the princess hurriedly led him to one of the tables; while he stumbled a bit on the way, the breeder did his best to keep up with the girl. Upon drawing near, she seamlessly pulled out a wooden chair from beneath a nearby table, and while initially hesitant, Gundham soon took her offer and dropped his rear end onto the wood surface. The dish that laid right in front of him was huge, easily taking up the entire space provided for it, and proudly sitting on top of it was a massive slab of slick, pink meat that was conveniently sliced into a series of clean cuts. The peculiar smell was much stronger as such a distance, but it did little to shake the ultimate breeder, given he was used to worse scents radiating off of feral animals. 

Sonia didn’t appear to be interested in seating herself, instead working to prepare a plate while she hummed a nameless tune to herself. He couldn’t help but note she was eager to stack as many slices of meat as she could atop the porcelain, to the point where she was soon balancing a tower of pink that appeared to wobble with every slightest movement she gave. Once she was satisfied with the amount taken, she gently offered it to the breeder, who took it with cautious hands. His two-toned eyes curiously looked up at her, and if he has eyebrows, he would’ve cocked one inquisitively. 

“Do not worry, Gundham - it is meant for you to eat it with your bare hands!” Sonia told him with a smile. “In Novoselic, it is very much frowned upon to eat  niaofsteinne with silverware, so I may as well continue the tradition here… if you don’t mind, that is.”

“Very well, Sonia. Only a pitiful mortal would resort to attacking with mere utensils.” He smirked, before boldly gripping a handful of pink meat. Even as it squished between his fingers, with thick liquid gushing onto the plate below, he fearlessly struck his teeth into the thin flesh and tore it to pieces with an intense vigor. To his surprise, the flavor wasn’t quite as bad as he had initially expected - as a matter of fact, it was rather good, as he found the flavor to be unique but still pleasant. This is why he didn’t hesitate to toss another into his mouth, and then another. Not a moment passed where he wasn’t occupied with chewing, which led to him being finished with his plate sooner than anticipated. 

Sonia beamed as she took the plate from his hands. “My, you must have truly enjoyed it! You may as well help yourself to the rest of it - it would truly be a shame for it to go to waste.” As she spoke, the rest of the pink meat was swiftly dropped onto the plate, making it significantly weightier than before. A look of apprehension crossed his face; could he really manage that much? Sure, he was an all-powerful demon lord, so certainly he’d be able to take on a few more measly morsels with little issue, but that fact did little to quell the hesitation nagging at his stomach - did he even have enough room for the rest of it? At the same time, it would be a shame to leave Sonia so disappointed. With a small sigh, he accepted the platter and balanced it on his lap, before working his hands around the largest chunk, which resembled a football in terms of sheer size. The breeder brought it to his face, before parting his jaws and biting into the meat as if it were a hamburger. Once again, it was easy to bite into, with his teeth cleaving through it like knife through a stick of butter. He ate slowly and steadily, as he was certain any faster would elicit a pretty harsh stomach ache. 

Gundham’s bites gradually became more hearty, leading to the chunk of meat vanishing down his throat in only a few minutes, and the smaller slices were downed with a similar sort of swiftness. Juices spilled down his chin, and he briefly tore his hands away from his meal to wipe the end of his scarf along his mouth considering the lack of napkins. He ignored the subtle tightness growing in his stomach and cleared the plate as quickly as possible, before subsequently handing it to the princess with not a single speck of meat remaining. 

“I must thank you for your... offering, temptress Sonia,” he said softly, before stifling a small hiccup. “...Your cooking is comparable to that of the gods, which I can only commend you for… the same could be said for your generosity and kindness.” 

A warm shade of pink crossed her cheeks, and she daintily giggled into her hand. “Oh, Gundham, you needn’t flatter me like this, but I still offer my utmost gratitude! I sincerely hope you have room for the  reawalesnea, as well as everything else.” 

After finishing her words with a polite nod, she trotted over to the other side of the room, where the dishes and silverware were kept. As she walked, her mind couldn’t help but focus almost entirely on Gundham - watching him pack away the meat was a strangely alluring sight to her, cute even. The urge to continue feeding him tugged at her mind. She wanted to see just how much she could fit inside that body of his, bearing witness to the juices and stains littering his mouth and the subtle and gradual growth of his midsection… her mind wasn’t permitted to linger on such unsanitary thoughts as she suddenly delivered a harsh slap to her cheek. 

“No! Such impure thoughts shall not be allowed! What would mother and father say?” Sonia announced to herself. “I’m simply treating my dear friend and classmate to Novoselic’s dining - nothing more, nothing less.” 

With that, she scurried to the far end of the room and gathered everything she needed, barely taking note of the burning blush encompassing her face. Bowl in hand, she pranced over to the pot of thick, chunky soup and dipped the elegantly-designed ladle inside. She poured as much of the soup as she could without it beginning to overflow, which in turn emptied a good quarter of the pot’s contents. Of course, if he wanted the rest of it, she’d gladly comply. With a hum, she once again made her way to the seated breeder, who stared at the larger-than-average bowl with an odd expression - Sonia interpreted it as positive, leading to her putting on a large smile as she offered it to him, along with a decently large spoon to accommodate the plentiful soup.

“Here you go, Gundham! A nice, hot bowl of  r eawalesnea, made with only the finest vegetables and spices,” she chirped. In response, he swallowed and accepted the bowl - it’s pleasant warmth ghosted his hands, making him shiver. It would appear she had placed some type of spell on it, making him unable to resist it’s tempting aroma. He couldn’t resist taking a long whiff of it, taking in the many spices and scents. It was enough to make him forget about his looming fear of growing sick - in fact, it smelled rather delicious. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as bad as he had originally thought.

“Fufufufu… Perfect. I shall indulge in your chamber of broiling magma, seasoned with the damned souls of prophets thought to be lost to time!” He cackled, before snatching the spoon from her hands and dunking it into the soup with gusto. Sonia watched with clasped hands as he eagerly slurped at the foreign soup, humming with delight as it oozed over his taste buds. As expected, it didn’t taste like anything he had ever eaten before, with a smorgasbord of unfamiliar yet delicious flavors gracing the surface of tongue. There was barely any space in-between his heavy gulps, as soup almost constantly spilled down his throat and permitted his stomach to swell outwards from beneath the folds of his shirt. By the time he had finished the bowl and drained it to the last drop, the subtle curve of his bloated gut scraped against the inside of his innermost shirt. 

Despite the added weight, a smile was ever present on his face as he returned the bowl to Sonia. “I suppose I wouldn’t be above a second helping, if you’re willing to provide…”

“Of course! I’ll be but a moment, Gundham,” Sonia chimed, before once again dashing off. This continued in cycles for a good while, with the remainder of the soup being gradually poured into the breeder’s system in the form of quite a few refills. With each helping, his stomach grew tighter and more compact, with its presence gradually growing to the point where a small bulge was now proudly pressing against his dark jacket in the form of a subtle yet still present curve. A sharp gurgle slipped past the flesh of his bloated midriff, and a noisy hiccup subsequently tore past his throat. His eyes widened, and a bandaged hand was slammed over his mouth in a fit of flustered surprise, Yet, in response, he was only given a light giggle from Sonia. 

“Now, now… we’re not done yet,” she hummed as she dabbled a tissue along the various grease stains that clung to his pale face. “Surely you can take care of the rest!” 

The course of the next hour seemed to blend together for the ultimate breeder. Sonia’s vigor never faded or wavered as she continued to offer him meal after meal, each one just as substantial as the last. Gundham continued to pack away the foreign foodstuff, with the tight sensation in his midriff gradually increasing with passing time. It eventually got to the point where the rounded mass was beginning to comfortably rest on his lap. He could vividly feel each vibration the mass of flesh gave as it worked to digest whatever had been crammed into it. The unfortunate fabric felt as if it were mere moments away from bursting open - yet despite this, he continued to devour just about everything offered to him by Sonia - he could feel his belt grow more strained by the second. 

Crumbs, stains, and smears were quick to litter his face, and what messy debris didn’t cling to his skin instead tumbled down onto his billowy scarf. Of course such an uncouth display would be frowned upon back home in Novoselic, but… she had to admit, she found it particularly cute on the ultimate breeder. Not only that, but she couldn’t help but admire the pudgy midsection he had gained over the course of the past while. It was enough to prompt a slight blush to ghost her cheeks.

After only a moment or so of hesitation, she offered him the final platter - a peculiar dessert that resembled some type of cake speckled with green and red. Although not quite as big as many of the previous meals, it still boasted quite the size. 

 

“Wow, Gundham, this is the last one! You must’ve been really hungry, being able to pack away all of that food…” She cheerily gave a firm pat to the top of his taut tummy, forcing a small-lived yet groggy belch out of him. “Just a little more to go!” 

Apprehensive, the breeder took the snack into his bandaged hands and stared at it with an expression that dripped with caution. It was only a little bit more, right? Just this one last meal and he’d finally be done with her deadly trial. But that fact still didn’t quell the intense pressure settled in his guts, the mass of flesh that felt mere inches away from bursting completely. The idea of eating even one more bite made him sick to his stomach… yet it would be a shame to see a distraught expression fall over her beautiful, fae-like face. 

Making up his mind, Gundham inhaled, and soon moved his grip to the sides of the pastry before him. Upon lifting it to his face, his teeth began to smoothly cleave into it. A most peculiar taste danced along his taste buds, yet he paid no mind to it, instead opting to clear through the bite as quickly as he could. Chomp after chomp, gulp after gulp, the ultimate student did everything within the realm of his power to force down the food, as much as his body attempted to reject it - not a moment passed where Gundham’s mouth wasn’t filled with saliva-infused paste. Much sooner then he had anticipated, the last chunk of the dessert had been pushed past his lips. It took quite a bit of willpower, and a lot of force, but he was eventually able to force it down his throat with a solid gulp. The breeder promptly exhaled, certain he was finished with his ordeal. Or at least, certain until - 

_ Snap!  _

All at once, his swollen gut came surging forth as his belt abruptly cracked open. A terrible, aching sensation ate away at the stretched flesh of his gut, forcing a pained moan out of the student. God, it _ hurt  _ so much. His stomach really was going to completely burst, wasn’t it? 

“M-Miss Sonia,” Gundham quietly whined. “I… cannot -”

He was suddenly silenced as a thin finger was pressed over his lips, complete with a reassuring expression from the princess. “Now now, Gundham, do not speak! You did splendidly, but surely you must be exhausted, so I’d rather you sit back and relax while I take care of things.”

The blonde royal eased her form down and promptly kneeled before the breeder, eliciting a confused look from him. It wasn’t until she began to gently glide her palms along the curve of his gut that he began to understand what she intended. Her movements were methodical and light as she glazed along his tender flesh. He watched as she slowly but surely rode his stretched shirt up, granting herself more access to the bloated midriff sported by her classmate. As her delicate hands worked their magic, Gundham couldn’t help but rear his head back and release a low, husky moan of relief. He could feel the aching sensation that once ate away at his throbbing stomach gradually soothe. 

“Are you feeling better, Gundham?” Sonia softly inquired, her pale blue eyes flickering upwards - although she had to lean back a bit to be able to see past the great curve of his bloated belly. 

“Ngh… Thank you for your kindness, Miss Sonia,” he grunted. “Your offerings are helping… ah… state the -  _ auuuuuuurp! _ \- ...broiling hellbeast within.” 

She gave a bright smile, paying no mind to his sudden outburst. “Wonderful! Tell me when you’re feeling better - until then, I’ll take good care of you.”

And for a while, they stayed like that.

* * *

 

 

“A little more…” Sonia grunted as she forced yet another rough tug on the rim of Gundham’s jeans. “Just… a bit more, and… there we go!”

Finally, the back of his tight, denim pants were able to slide over his abundant rump. Exhausted, the princess stumbled to the side and took a moment to admire her handiwork of sorts. The course blue fabric stretched over a pair of huge, sagging globes, just barely keeping the mass contained - yet a tight fit was better than no fit at all, Sonia believed. She watched as Gundham steered his massive form around, with his many rolls and curves wobbling and jostling about with every slight movement he issued, until the entirety of his hugely wide form was facing the princess. She couldn’t help but stand there in awe, soaking up every last detail of his fattened form. 

Ever since the day she had prepared the massive feast, Gundham and Sonia’s friendship strengthened greatly, and they found themselves spending more time together as opposed to the other students. Of course, along with their relationship, Sonia’s passion for cooking also blossomed with time; she had begun to dabble in cuisine prepared by other cultures, with Gundham even aiding her in preparing a handful of Japanese dishes. 

Of course, with Gundham being her willing taste tester and feedee, it was only a matter of time before his weight swelled. And swell it did. 

His once strong and slender frame had become not much more than a memory, with the dark-haired breeder now sporting a heavy, fattened frame that blubbered out in every direction; he had long outgrew his previous jacket and shirt, instead opting to sport a loose black turtleneck and pair of jeans. The turtleneck evidently strained to contain his flabby gut, with a sliver of his doughy, pale midriff peeking out beneath the stretched rim. In terms of size, the princess could only compare it to a rounded bean bag chair.

Sitting atop his mighty gut were a pair of heaving, sagging breasts, visible through the black fabric as they protruded out of his wide chest. Directly below his doughy paunch were a pair of massively thick, meaty thighs that his denim pants desperately tried to conceal; his hips had widened to accommodate his larger set of thighs, with a plumper, fatter rear to boost. Though not as eye-catching as his gut and ass, Gundham’s limbs had widened as well, with his legs especially resembling a pair of tree trucks that constantly rubbed against one another, and his face had puffed up to the point where he boasted a pair of chubby cheeks not unlike the ones on his Dark Devas of Destruction. 

It wasn’t the most surprising change in the world, but to Sonia, it definitely wasn’t an unwelcome one. 

A smirk appeared on his pudgy face as his two-toned eyes looked her over. “Hmph, I must thank you for your assistance, Sonia. It would appear my attire hasn’t been agreeing with my physical metamorphosis as of late… yet I cannot cease it’s development, as it is a testament to my growing magical prowess!”

Sonia pressed a dainty hand to her mouth and giggled. “Do not worry, Gundham, surely we’ll be able to find a set of clothes that conceal your body much more modestly! But for now, we should be heading to the dining hall - certainly our classmates are anticipating our arrival!” 

It was only after a few lumbering steps were took that the couple encountered their first roadblock; his cottage’s measly doorframe couldn’t quite accommodate his body’s sheer girth, much to his chagrin. The big-bodied breeder pushed and heaved with every ounce of his strength, yet was only able to ease about an inch or so past before getting stuck once more. Of course, this wasn’t the first time such an occurrence had happened, but it was still irritating to encounter. Regardless, Sonia was quick to step in and help. 

With both hands and all of the strength packed away within her feminine form, she roughly pushed at the breeder’s heavy rump in hopes of forcing him to budge - the antsy squirms and wriggles issued by Gundham certainly helped. Inch by inch, more of Gundham’s immensely fat form was squeezed through the restricting grip of the wooden door frame, with his lardy body jiggling and squishing like a mass of jelly. Of course, with her grip so firmly placed on his soft ass, she was able to vividly feel every reverberant wobble and tremble the set of doughy orbs gave. It was only when a bright blush had begun creeping onto her porcelain cheeks did the bulky breeder finally come stumbling through the door all at once, with Sonia following soon after. 

Upon catching himself, Gundham promptly extended a bandaged hand and pushed it into his violet scarf, before lifting it over his mouth. His cold gaze had averted, and there was an obvious shade of red now burning his pale face. “Ah, um… thank for your… assistance, Miss Sonia.” 

The blonde princess stared for a moment, before cheerily clasping her hands together and offering a sunny smile. “It was no problem, Gundham! Those doors certainly are getting on my nerves… now then, how about we make our way to the dining hall! I have an awesome recipe in mind that I’ve been dying to try.”

“Fufufufu! That sounds spectacular, Miss Sonia! Let us hope the quartz-hearted demons of Hades can survive yet another onslaught!” 


End file.
